Burbujas en la cabeza
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Basado en 'Future Fish'][Viñeta]. Cuando Rin Matsuoka, de escuela primaria, dijo: ¡conocí una sirena de verdad!, Sousuke y Kisumi no pudieron evitar pensar que su amigo había enloquecido por completo. [Intento de Humor].


*soundtrack de tiburón* ¡Aquí estoy!

Ahh, realmente pensé que no escribiría nada éste verano. Aunque tenía la idea en realidad me hice bastante perezosa para escribir. ¡Pero finalmente pude!

 **Aclaraciones:** Free! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Kouji Ohji (autor de la novela High Speed), Kyoto Animation & Animation Do. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews porfis?!

* * *

 **Burbujas en la cabeza**

Cuando Rin Matsuoka, de escuela primaria, dijo: _« ¡conocí una sirena de verdad! »_ , Sousuke y Kisumi no pudieron evitar pensar que su amigo había enloquecido por completo.

Sólo el romántico de Rin podía creer todavía en sirenas.

Ambos amigos se miraron de reojo. Aunque ellos fueran escépticos con el tema, debían escuchar a Rin, de lo contrario éste se enfadaría con ellos y muy probablemente terminaría llorando.

—Está bien —sonrió el pelirrojo con presunción a sus amigos—, déjenme contarles.

«Había sucedido mientras viajaba de Australia a Japón. El crucero en el que abordó tuvo una falla repentina en los motores y comenzó a hundirse.

Rin era un gran nadador a su edad, había participado en competencias en la prefectura de Iwatobi, y había asistido también a una escuela de natación en Australia durante los veranos. _Nadar en el mar no debía suponer un problema para él._ Sin embargo, los nervios le traicionaron paralizándole los músculos.

Poco a poco se fue hundiendo en el mar, hasta perder el conocimiento.

Después —de un tiempo indefinido— reaccionó. Aparentemente estaba en la costa, pues sentía la arena pegándose a su piel; con violencia comenzó a toser, escupiendo el agua que había tragado.

Luego entreabrió los ojos. Todo se veía borroso, pero distinguía dos orbes azules que lo observaban atentamente y una cabellera azabache como la noche. Era una preciosa (aunque algo inexpresiva) niña la que estaba arrodillada a su lado.

Sólo que dicha niña no tenía piernas, sino una hermosa aleta o cola de pescado azul.

— _¡Uwaah, una sirena!_ _ **—**_ _exclamó asombrado._

Y en seguida, Rin volvió a caer inconsciente».

—¿No nos estás contando La Sirenita? —preguntó dudoso Kisumi.

—Ya sabemos que te gusta, Rin —asintió Sousuke.

—¡N-no es eso! —gritó el aludido todo colorado—, ¡les digo que es verdad!

Después de ésa conversación en los jardines de la primaria Sano, Sousuke y Kisumi acordaron que a Rin le habían quedado burbujas en la cabeza por el incidente, y nunca más volvieron a tocar el tema.

ɞ

 _Ah… y ahí estaba de nuevo._ Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios del Oficial de Policía Matsuoka.

A pesar de los años, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza _las burbujas_ de haber visto una sirena en su niñez.

Cerca de él, su hermana que lo había acompañado de Tokio a su viejo hogar en Iwatobi, lo observó con intriga.

—¿Onii-chan?

—No es nada… —respondió serio, con un perfil melancólico digno de una telenovela.

Gou simplemente se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—¿De verdad aún crees en la sirena?

No solamente Sousuke y Kisumi se habían enterado de la supuesta sirena, sino también Gou, su mamá, el resto de la primaria e inclusive el club de natación Iwatobi.

—¿Si Nagisa ha visto extraterrestres, por qué yo no pude haber visto una sirena?

—Espera —la voz de la pelirroja sonó con escepticismo y burla—, ¿me estás diciendo que crees en las historias de Nagisa-kun? —y después no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

—Pe-pero el día que su nave se estrelló en Tokio cayó con unos minions de colores.

—Eso fue un sueño suyo —rebatió.

Rin se golpeó mentalmente. ¿En serio había usado ése argumento sin sentido? Debía verse como un completo idiota. La menor Matsuoka terminó de reír a gusto, limpiándose después las pequeñas lagrimitas que habían asomado por sus ojos.

—¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar a la sirena? —preguntó mirando curiosa alrededor.

Por supuesto Gou sabía que eso no era un simple paseo familiar que a Rin se le había ocurrido de buenas a primeras.

" _¿Qué tal si te aviento al mar?"_ pensó Rin para sí mismo, en un momento de maldad. Un segundo después se arrepintió profundamente, su hermana no sabía nadar; y donde su madre, el Jefe de Policía Mikoshiba o Sousuke se enteraran, lo condenarían por intento de homicidio.

—¿Qué tal si tiro pescado al mar? —meditó abriendo una hielera que cargaban en el auto.

—No es una foca —murmuró la menor con los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿eso es caballa? —añadió apuntándole.

Repentinamente, el violento chapoteo de una _cosa_ comenzó a mojar a ambos hermanos, obligándolos a esconderse detrás de su auto.

—¡Oigan ustedes, no desperdicien la caballa! —gritó alguien dentro del agua.

Ambos pelirrojos asomaron la mirada al mar. Dentro del agua, apenas se asomaba también la cabeza de alguien, cabello negro azabache y ojos azul como el océano.

 _Doki doki._

—¡Ahh! —Rin gritó de repente, apuntándole con el dedo—, ¡tú eres la sirena de ésa vez!

—No soy una sirena.

 _¿Eh…?_

La sirena en cuestión asomó el resto del cuerpo. Gou quedó simplemente impresionada, tenía una musculatura casi perfecta, similar a la de su hermano que ejercitaba todos los días. Rin en cambio solamente quedó pasmado.

—Soy un tritón —corrigió, con el entrecejo fruncido y voz poco más grave.

 _¡¿Ehhh?!_

Dicho eso, el tritón desapareció.

Apenas Gou salió de su asombro, observó a su hermano, quien tenía un persistente tic en el ojo.

 _Probablemente las burbujas de su cabeza explotaron violentamente._


End file.
